Meant To Be
by Indomitable Spirit
Summary: Summary - what happens when Sesshoumaru was the one to initiate the convergence of his life and Rin. SesshoumaruXOlderRin.
1. Chapter 1: Encountered

**Meant to Be**

Summary = what happens when Sesshoumaru was the one to initiate the convergence of his life and Rin. SesshoumaruXOlderRin. Rated T. May change to M for future chapters.

Disclaimer = I do not own Inuyasha.. not even a plushie Sesshoumaru but do love to get into that mind of his…when I have time to be still.

[I try to keep the characterization as same as much as possible but this does not follow the manga/anime at all… just my own story line. They both might be slightly OOC].

~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Chapter 1: Encountered**

The wind howled fiercely as sheets of rain pummeled the earth. Claw-like lightning strikes streaked across the horizon as its sister, thunder, also demanded respect and attention from the hapless inhabitants below.

The lone silhouette of the dog demon lord reveled in the chaos surrounding him. The aura of his own personal youki crackled and a hard, flinty grin barely touched the corner of his lips. He was never one to resist a challenge when it was thrown at him as he pitted his strength against the forces of nature. The ghostly shape of his all-white appearance would have terrorized any passersby as it eerily weaved in and out in the midst of nature's fury. But as it was, he was the only creature who dared to be out in the open when the earth rumbled and threatened annihilation.

So great was his power that not one drop of rain touched the tall, lean frame, shielding him from the unpredictable turbulence of mother Earth. The magnitude of his youki made the silvery hair float wildly around his body. It was not often that he allowed himself to be as untamed as the elements around him. Lord of all he surveyed, calm and deliberateness were his primary emotions to enforce perfect control. But right now, he felt invigorated from the wildness of the night.

The white spectre flitted in and out of the tree lines as bright flashes of lightning sizzled, uprooted and toppled trees and branches, making them dangerous projectiles. His speed so fast that he was almost only a blurred image at times as he yet again thwarted nature its target. It was so exhilarating to be able to let go the stoic persona even for just a few moment.

Sesshoumaru had left his toad servant in a nearby cave. The imp was too frightened of the volatile elements to want to stay out in it with his master. Jaken certainly knew his limits in his "loyalty" to his lord especially when it came down to his personal comforts.

The lord did not care. He allowed Jaken to follow in order for him to do those aggravatingly menial tasks that he could not be bothered with and Jaken followed him for protection and whatever admiration he felt for the powerful lord. Their arrangement was working out rather quite well.

If truth be told, the lord was inwardly relieved that he did not have to deal with the incessant squawking, which no doubt would have risen by several decibels as the imp's fright would have taken hold of him. Sesshoumaru rather faced the elements without the disturbance of Jaken's useless droning. He was free for a brief period of time and he was thoroughly exhilarated keenly watching the horizon lighting intermittently either with the green poison whip or the blue streak of his own Bakusaiga as he elegantly dodged and turned those projectiles into fine dust.

Suddenly, the lord came to a heart-stopping stillness and his breathing deepened as he took in a lungful of oxygen-rich air.

A hint of something quite pleasant yet laced with a faint trace of copper drew his attention and he could almost taste the tang of the blood on the tip of his tongue. His curiosity was roused because he was not able to decipher the owner of that strange scent. Sesshoumaru locked in on this pinprick of blood and began moving in its direction.

What creature would want to be out in the middle of this stormy frenzy when the heavens and earth were openly battling each other? It if were indeed strong despite the faint blood scent, then he was certainly interested to see if it could take on a challenge from the Lord of the West. Somehow, he knew instinctively that this was not the case but he was nevertheless strangely drawn to the scent to find out for himself _what_ it was.

Despite his highly developed senses, it took him several false starts but he finally honed in on his target since the harsh downpour of the rain and the tornadic wind almost but wiped away his prey's trace before his eyes and nose found what they were seeking.

The pathetic, makeshift shelter consisted of some large-leaf branches but was not really a shelter at all and the slight form huddled beneath it attested to its inadequacy.

Personal perception told him that there was no danger to his safety, Sesshoumaru withdrew his youki, making him as drenched as everything under the onslaught of the rain and approached the shivering form. The scent became more pronounced as he came closer and it intrigued him even more.

Something was hurt and frightened.

The combination of the unique fragrance and blood became stronger as he came nearer to the source.

He stopped almost immediately in front of the form and pushed off the branches on top on the huddled figure in one sweeping motion.

TBC

~O~O~O~O~O~O

**What d'ya think ???! Let me know!**

**A/N: I have to apologize in advance but please be aware that updates may not be as quick as some of you may like. I do write when I have time and lately, time is what I do not have. Life and work do tend to do that to us at times.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

"**Meant to Be"**

Summary = what happens when Sesshoumaru was the one to initiate the convergence of his life and Rin.

Disclaimer == I do not own Inuyasha.. not even a plushie Sesshoumaru but do love to get into that mind of his.

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews. I miss you, miss writing and especially miss those who are my staunch supporters! Gloria – you go, gal. Play your heart out! Ronnie – I hope you like my tale and Ravyn – keep being brave and being true to yourself. Let me try and answer some of Ravyn's questions. I am so humbled by Ravyn's kind words:

1. Probably within 10 chapters but then again, I write as I go along (spontaneous -- a whole departure from my _**real**_ life in which I drive my hubby crazy with my "lists" ;-) )

2. Yes. I will stick to canon as much as possible. I am sorry if I didn't explain myself better in that their characterizations remain primarily the same but just different scenarios and events.

3. There may be other characters to give a little bit of substance but not much. Like my other Sess/Rin fics, MTB will be devoted primarily to these two and exploring their psyche– because what's a good Sess/Rin story without a BIG dose of Sess/Rin, right? LOL.

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2!

'_Thoughts' _ indicator.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Chapter 2: Rescued**

Wide brown eyes lifted to his face, the thick silky fringe of lashes were weighed down from the rain as it beat down on her exposed state and soaked her even more thoroughly. Obviously, the girl was startled at the sudden disappearance of her flimsy hut. A small muted scream escaped the slender throat at being discovered so abruptly.

"Hush, girl. I mean you no harm." The elegant lord, now as soaked as the girl, carelessly threw away the branches he was still holding before kneeling down in front of her.

"D… don't come any nearer," the girl stammered but she leveled him a determined chin while suddenly waving a small dagger in front of his face.

'_Foolish girl.'_ To dare command the Lord of the West was a death sentence. She obviously had no care about her own imminent demise.

Fine eyebrows arched derisively and even before she could blink, he had relieved her weapon from her grip and casually tossed it aside.

"Foolish girl." He spoke his thought out loud, quietly snorting as the amber eyes snapped impatiently at the cowered girl whose mouth hung open in wonder. She did not even feel or see his hand moved at all.

Deprived of the only means to defend herself, the girl drew further back into the base of the tree trying to lean away from the outstretched hand of the strange creature whose face was only inches away from her own. In the intermittent flashes of the bright lightning strikes, he did not resemble humanity what with the silvery hair that was matted and hugged close to the fine, elegant head. Strange markings slashed both sides of lean cheekbones and an emblem that looked like a crescent moon lurked beneath wet, silky bangs. And right now, those almost colorless eyes gleamed as brilliant as the lightning that danced above them. Yet, the darkness could not disguise the powerful aura radiating from him and the girl found herself slightly envious of that he seemed so capable of commanding those who saw him just by the overwhelming force of his will.

The hand that reached out to her confirmed her suspicion as she noticed the long, sharp claw where fingernails should have been and a small electric tremor passed through her frame at the sheer vitality flowing through him.

"You are hurt. Where?" The white figure stated as piercing eyes swept over her form in a detached, clinical manner while pointedly ignoring her shiver.

"I …I am fine. Please _just_ leave me." She stuttered, willing him to get off his knees and just go.

'_Go! Just go away!'_

He sighed inaudibly, irritated by her stubbornness. He could almost hear her wishing him anywhere but right there. Sesshoumaru was paying the price of his silly curiosity for he was most uncomfortably wet yet he was not about to leave things half way done. He had already committed himself to assuage this inane whim and it surprised him that he could not recollect the last time he felt compelled to do anything against his better judgment.

And he certainly ranked this fairly high up there as a singularly flighty action on his part.

Long claws reached out once again and lightly touched her right ankle before removing it when her breath hitched in pain.

"It's sprained." Before the girl could protest further at the liberty he was taking with her form, his hand quickly glided over her side only to frown fiercely when it moved away stained with blood. He watched the reddened hand slowly turned lighter as the rain diluted the thick fluid to a pinkish tinge while an odd abhorrence filled his being at this sight. Narrowed eyes swung back to her face accusingly as he tried to dispel that irrational notion. He was intensely aware that she had shimmied away again and saw her dismay at the barely concealed fury from the creature in front of her before his features shuttered and his iron control slipped back into form.

Without another word, he bent and swept her up into powerful arms. How stupid that they were wasting time over trivialities when the human's blood was slowly ebbing away.

The girl gasped at the suddenness of his movement and she clutched his shoulder trying to gain purchase on her hold.

"W-Where are you taking me?" The girl tried to wriggle out of his arms and he could feel her heart beat galloping away underneath the wet clothes and an unexpected heat arced through his frame making him unconsciously tighten his grip on her.

"That bleeding needs to be stopped." He answered briefly, inwardly astounded to hear those words came out of his mouth.

'_Since when did he exhibit care to these weak creatures?' _

Either the girl was too exhausted or just gave in, but he felt her head rolled back into his shoulder without further resistance.

'_No doubt she probably felt lightheaded from the loss of blood'._

The lord gathered his youki and glided through the air on a cloud of demonic aura. It was not long before his feet settled at the mouth of the cave where his vassal was taking refuge.

Jacken eagerly bustled forward at the sound of his approaching footsteps but then fell back in obvious consternation when the demon lord walked into the light of the fire and Jaken glimpsed at his lord's burden.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," his eyes bulged wide. "Th…that's a human…"

Jaken could not believe his eyes. His lord disliked humans, deeming them unintelligent and by far too frivolously fragile. But here he was with one. If Jaken did not know any better, which he certainly did, there was something peculiarly gentle in the way his lord was holding the girl as if she was made from the finest porcelain. Yellow bulbous eyes shifted nervously from the bundle to his lord. Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru had stayed out in the storm just a little too long and was struck by one of those vicious lightning bolts to display such uncharacteristic behavior.

"Jaken, be silent." Sesshoumaru strode forward purposefully, ignoring the humble scrapping as the toad bumbled out an apology. He took his bundle closer to the fire that Jaken had already started and lowered her down before kneeling back on his heels beside her to regard her deeply.

Though she was in a sluggish, drowsed state, she did manage to open her eyes momentarily and fasten them onto his own gaze but he did not think she was really lucid of her surrounding or even of him before sighing gently and inky black wet lashes drifting down to hide those brown orbs from his intent stare.

"Jaken, leave us." The lord intoned quietly, not even bothering to look up from his position in front of the girl.

"M..milord…where would you want me to go?" The toad whined awkwardly, uncomprehending of his dismissal.

"The storm is easing off. There is no danger in being outside." Sesshoumaru made a vague gesture of his head. "Leave this cave and return in the morning."

As if in obedience to the Taiyoukai's words since they recognized their inferiority status, the earth and sky settled as the rumbling between thunder and lightning drifted further from their vicinity.

"B-but what about the girl?" The instant he asked the question, the toad inwardly groaned. He knew he may have uttered his final words at the stiffening of his lord's firm shoulders. Jaken nervously watched his lord turned around and shot him a _speaking_ glance that should have him shriveled to unrecognizable particles.

"Forgive me." Jaken dropped to his knees and put his head on the floor as he wailed when those scary amber eyes settled on him.

"I should kill you where you stand for questioning me in that ill-advised manner." In an almost placid, conversational tone, the demon lord's mild voice dripped with vindictive poison while he seemed to nonchalantly gaze at his lethal claws.

"I will be outside but nearby if Milord needs me." Stupid though the imp could be, he did not miss that blatant mannerism and so a noisy and hasty retreat was truly engendered.

As soon as the toad left the cave, Sesshoumaru threw up an energy barrier that was almost impossible to breach. He did not want his servant to stumble in and lay eyes on the girl. The thought of her body being exposed to others' gaze did not sit well with him and he silently snarled his frustration at the recent wayward pattern of his behavior.

_Damn nerve of that imp. _

Sesshoumaru was in no mood to be questioned although he knew Jaken was too simple-minded to watch his mouth sufficiently. He could hear the imp scuffling on the outside edge of the mouth's cave, hovering anxiously nearby. He had survived on his own before he met up with him so Sesshoumaru had no doubt that Jaken was resourceful enough to survive on his own for just one night.

Although he knew Jaken was mystified by his intentions toward the girl, Jaken knew his lord was too proud to bring harm to or take advantage of a helpless, hurt creature such as the girl, regardless of species. There was no honor to act in such an underhanded manner. The Lord of the West would never have sunken to that despicable level. He was just alarmed in that his lord seemed to voluntarily _want_ to help another being, let alone a human. Jaken was not the only one who questioned his lord's odd action, Sesshoumaru slightly grimaced knowing full well the curiosity that had grappled the simpleton's thinking. Hell, great lord that he was, even he did not know what really motivated him in his recent behavior but _he_ was much better at hiding his state of emotions.

And if he were honest, said lord was not sure what he planned to do. But underneath it all, he knew he wanted to relieve the girl's pain while ruthlessly clamping down the reasons why he felt compelled to answer _her_ needs.

Seemingly having made up his mind, Sesshoumaru turned to the girl and appraised her wounds in the brighter light of the fire. The bleeding he detected earlier needed attention. Determinedly, those sharp claws unwrapped the sash holding her haori together and unfastened the bindings on her chest. Pointedly ignoring the hills and valleys of the young woman's body of the extraordinarily silky skin revealed by his action, Sesshoumaru nevertheless felt that same electric tremor rushing through his frame when he could not ignore the soft, rain-washed fragrance that once again invaded his senses. This time it was much stronger and much more exquisite and he had to steady his fingers as they moved to inspect the wounds. He was unusually and inexplicably relieved to find that they were not life threatening. The claws moved on to delicately peel the clothes away since they seemed to have grafted onto her lacerations from the congealed, dried blood. He tried to do it as gently as he could but the wounds still opened and had started to sporadically bleed again around the edges.

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels and lips tightened as he grimly assess the situation. There was nothing much he could do without any real medicinal provision.

The demon lord grunted and decisively lowered his face to her side.

The girl unconsciously sighed as his tongue stroked and cleaned her wounds, providing a soothing balm in its wake. As his birthright, Sesshoumaru was imbued with healing powers, extraordinary strength and an unmatched intelligence. He had never had the need to perform healing rituals on any one else on the face of this earth and he vaguely wondered why it was critical that _she_ was the recipient of his capabilities.

He continued to sweep his tongue gently back and forth over the exposed lacerations while trying to keep an impartial mind devoid of any emotions. But in the deep, dark recess of his mind came the unbidden thought of how sweet she tasted. Her blood was pure and her essence wrapped around his tongue, creating such wonderful sensations to his taste buds. The coppery liquid warmed his mouth and he inhaled deeply, becoming acutely affected by such a simple gesture. None of his previous conquests had ever made his breathing labored and his body so attuned to their love antics in trying to capture his heart. Yet, it was ridiculous how a supposedly insignificant gesture of healing on his part had thrown _his_ equilibrium completely off.

It was perhaps small mercies that she was totally oblivious to it all.

The demon lord swallowed harshly and willed his body and mind into the rigid boundary of his iron control. Imagine his relief when the wounds seemed cleaned and grit-free enough for him to hurriedly unlatch his mouth from the sweet-scented skin and covered those cuts with clean, cotton materials that he had torn into strips from the supplies found in Jaken's bag.

It only took a few moments before Sesshoumaru quickly exchanged the rest of her soaked clothing for his fur wrap and cursed his trembling hands, quite grateful that he still had the ankle to divert his focus elsewhere. Mechanically, he splinted her ankle with a makeshift piece of driftwood that was to be used as kindling. It would be several days before she could probably fully regain her mobility.

And that should relieve him of his unintentional obligation he felt towards her and where her strange pull on his senses could be also laid to rest. If they were lucky, perhaps by tomorrow morning, they could part ways.

_Good riddance. _Sesshoumaru was not quite certain if his sigh was one of relief or something else.

With that comforting thought, he silently tended to his own need. The clothes he wore were still plastered to him like a second skin and he grimaced as he stripped down to his undergarments before draping them in front of the fire.

Sesshoumaru settled across from the girl, watching in fascination every movement of her breathing and wondering how she seemed able to wring such unusual responses from him. He had witnessed and perhaps inflicted countless injuries to others, humans and demons alike when they dared challenge him. Why did this girl invoke that protective instinct in him so rapidly? She was nothing but an ordinary human girl with nondescript features except for flashing, proud brown eyes and a wide generous mouth. He should know; he had inspected every feature minutely like a lovesick fool while amber eyes searched her sleeping face as though it held all the answers to his questions.

But the girl remained silent.

It was not long before his musing was interrupted by the girl's restlessness as she began to struggle free from the confine of his fur wrap.

He could feel the heat radiating off of her form as she alternated between shivering and sweating while mumbling incoherent words. He wondered how long the silly girl was exposed to the elements before he stumbled upon her there in the dark. Even for him, the chilly rain was cold enough to grimace when he pulled in his youki and experienced the nasty sting of the storm first hand. Now she was paying the price for overexposure.

_Ye gods! _Sesshoumaru felt a reluctant dread at what other things she could compel him to do even without being awake.. It was totally out of character for him to care about someone's health. But on the other hand, if he did not do anything, she will not bode well in her recovery or even suffer more discomfort and all his efforts up until now would have been in vain, Sesshoumaru ruthlessly quelled his misgivings that this strange girl's effects on him had already found root and justified himself. As thought was kin to action, he found himself beside the girl. Efficient fingers once more found themselves gliding against soft skin as he removed her wrap while trying to ward off her flailing arms and legs as they thrashed about in her quest to be free.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and threw a muscular thigh over the slender legs while altogether too aware of silken flesh underneath his more calloused, rougher one.

Brown eyes suddenly opened and peered sightlessly up into his face although her struggle continued automatically against the intimate contact of a strange, firm male body pressed tightly against hers.

"Sshhh… I mean you no harm." The disembodied voice whispered close to her ear, soothing her into compliance once again while gentle hands raked through her hair, creating such a pleasant lethargy that lulled her to close her eyes. She ceased her struggle, burrowing herself tightly against the heated body beside her as if wanting to drain every drop of that warmth to ignite her own frozen frame.

Sesshoumaru gently turned the girl so that her back was pressed against his chest. She was cold despite her attempt to get rid of her covering. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around one slender waist, his chin resting on top of her soft hair while trying to ignore how ridiculously tiny she was and how well she fitted inside his arms.

Her scent was really wonderful and it intrigued him to no end. She had none of the dreadful odor that most humans possessed. It was the smell of decay, of their impending death that usually repulsed his keen sense of smell this girl somehow did not possess. She smelled like a fresh breeze mixed in with the earthy essence of rain-drenched soil. A light floral scent lingered on her skin and he found himself dipping his nose appreciatively into the crook of her neck and weaving his fingers through the long dark locks.

After a few moments of tamping down on his ompulsive need to touch and observe her, the Lord Sesshoumaru of the West succinctly and fluently cursed at himself under his breath for his weakness.

_Damn it. It was going to be such a long night._

~O~O~O~O~O~O

**2****nd**** A/N:** Yep. I've upped the rating. Did you think this was too over the top? I'm anxious to know. Hopefully, it is still in keeping with my style.... 


	3. Chapter 3: Awakened

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 3: Awakened**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha**

The first thing Rin saw when she finally opened her eyes was the yellow bulbous eyes of a strange toad imp staring down at her as though she was an alien species out of this realm. This dwarfish creature was squawking excitedly to a yet unseen person in that enclosure.

"Milord, the human is awake." He excitedly waved his wooden staff in the air trying to get the attention of said person who had not made himself visible to the girl. The imp stepped closer, not wanting to miss observing their strange, unexpected guest.

Rin shifted her gaze in the direction of that dark voice and encountered glacial, amber eyes staring at her. She blinked her eyes several time, not quite believing the silver white vision in front of her.

Never could she have thought that the golden hue of honey could exude such ice.

"Silence, Jaken." The firm voice spoke but the stare did not waver from the girl and Rin felt a prickle of awareness rising all the way to the top of her head from _that_ look. Her body felt strangely flustered and she quickly turned her face from that odd light glinting deep in those golden orbs.

She sat up quite gingerly and looked around her curiously, not remembering much what had happened last night. Her impromptu cover was apparently replaced by a large, airy shelter she apparently was sharing with the creature who was still staring at her so intently as though silently willing her to look at him again. Ignoring the silent command, she paid attention to the nearby fire attesting to the warmth that encompassed the interior.

Unbidden, vague wisps of images and feelings of being safe and secure in a stronghold came to her mind but she brushed them away determinedly.

Surely that was just a figment of her fever-induced mind. The regal creature did not seem the type to let anyone touch the hem of his robes, let alone hold them close to him. If anything, he looked ready to dress her down for her disobedience in not following his commands very well last night.

Pointedly keeping her gaze averted, Rin stifled a small groan when she had twisted her torso too quickly and felt her abdomen protested at the stress. Her injuries reminded her of the exact reason why she found herself companion to these two odd creatures.

A quick glance at her foot revealed the splint that was improvised by either of those two creatures in front of her separated barely by the spent fire. Rin knew that the sprain will take a couple of days to heal for her to walk properly. Sighing softly, she was not sure if she could afford to be immobile for any length during these times when dangers lurk for the unwary. However, the more worrisome injury was the stab wound in her side.

Rin quietly slipped her hand quickly inside her wrap and encountered the wrappings around her slender waist. Heat suffused through her frame as she realized what that meant. Had she been attentive to her rescuers, she would have blushed even more since they seemed completely riveted by the bloom of colors on her cheeks.

_Him! _

88888888888888

Sesshoumaru recognized that startled look dawned in those wide brown eyes as he watched her gingerly feel around the bodice of her yukata.

He saw quick intelligence as her mind nimbly took in the situation and surmised what had happened without his having to explain.

_Much more preferable this way_.

It would have been too boring and useless and he would never have sunken to something as blasé as explaining _his_ actions to anyone.

He saw a second awareness flooded her mind that he was the one to band her up because the toad seemed utterly incapable of such neat and concise bandaging. Obviously, the Lord of the West never did anything in half measures or without deliberateness. Every action he made consisted of minimalistic tendency and total efficiency.

Ahhh… He could not help but inwardly smirked in satisfaction when her eyes flew back to lock gaze head on with his and saw mocking amusement in the golden depths.

If looks could kill, the demon lord felt his head would have rolled at the silent mortification that had engulfed the girl's body and his spirit rose to battle the defiance piercing those brown eyes.

Never had he had a female who seemed displeased in knowing his hands had traveled all over her body. Most would have given their eye and teeth for that privilege. But this slip of a girl proved otherwise if her expressions were to be judged by.

Sesshoumaru felt his strange fascination of this girl grew. It had been centuries that he had been challenged and ironically, the one who dared to do so was just a tiny insignificant human girl.

It was rather refreshing and his gaze sharpened and his blood clamored in anticipation at this new adversary.

Her face was quite captivating. Anger warred with gratefulness in those fine, elfin features.

Apparently, good manners finally prevailed when her inner struggle dampened and a small rueful smile tilted the corner of the girl's soft lips and her eyes lowered in grateful acknowledgement.

Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to let his eyes settled on the fullness of those lips.

Oh yes, he certainly knew how silky they were. His damn curiosity took care of_ that_ uncharacteristic behavior.

Even now, he had a strange need to taste her again when he knew it was not in either one's best interest.

The demon lord felt an almost perversed satisfaction when he knew the girl was perturbed by the thought of being touched by a stranger. A stranger who had done all of those intimate things to her body now that her lucidity had returned.

Unfortunately, at least the girl could have claimed utter ignorance since she was delirious for most of that time whereas _he_ could still feel the lingering smoothness of her skin on his hands and his nostrils still held the fragrance of her flesh. Sesshoumaru had hoped the morning light would have erased those odd feelings in him and removed the compulsive need to feel that skin against his own again. But it did nothing of the sort since he still desired her.

His thought came to a halt at this aberration. It irritated that just a few mere moments spent with her already had him doing and wanting inexplicable, foolish things.

_Foolish, foolish things._

Despite a fiery blush that coated her cheeks, the girl gamely sat up to bow on her knees before him, ignoring the protest from her ankle and her side.

"Thank you for your generosity, My Lord…" Rin said quietly but leveling a direct gaze at him.

He only saw the gentle lines of her shoulders. They were a study of in-born elegance.

"Milord's name is Sesshoumaru." The toad butted in and grinned when the girl repeated his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru". She bowed again, respectfully tilting her head to the side.

The proud, regal manner sat at odds with her disheveled appearance and unkempt hair but did not really detract her beauty.

Such a taking, feisty little thing. The lord's mouth twitched in wry amazement but quickly disappeared when the girl lifted up from her bow.

"Your gratitude is not needed." He nonchalantly flicked away an imaginary speck of dust from his sleeve before rising to his full height and moved towards her as the sunlight, like a jealous lover, followed his every step and faithfully enveloped him in its golden warmth.

Rin's breath seemed to have been stuck in her throat as she watched him uncoiled his long body from a sitting position. Unobscured by the rain and darkness of last night, his entire person was simply beautiful yet menacing at the same time. The proud carriage of his broad shoulders announced his high-born birth. He was tall and slender in frame but no doubt steely strength is displayed through and through.

This creature was completely swathed in beautiful silks, purest white and the golden and purple obi at his waist was a startling contrast. Rin's eyes moved bemusedly to his face and she felt tiny butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Those markings were even more pronounced in broad daylight, giving him a rather exotic look despite the wholly masculine body. A spiked shoulder guard rested on his left shoulder and two swords were hitched to his side. Long, silvery tresses reached the back of his knees and they rippled gracefully with his every movement.

He looked like a romantic fantasy that was given the breath of life.

Sesshoumaru returned her intense regard with an impassive gaze of his own and Rin turned beet red at being caught staring at him.

_She was quite something_.

Her impersonal admiration was apparent but never cloying and that was a rarity in itself to this lord who had seen his fill of annoying, charmless creatures who had fawned over him.

It was at that moment that somewhere deep down, he realized he had just made up his mind about the girl - although he was never known to be impulsive.

"Come. Be prepared to leave." He commanded though his face remained calm and gave nothing away.

"Leave?" she asked, her brows wrinkling the smooth forehead, perplexed by his words.

"You are accompanying me."

There was a stony silence as two sets of eyes stared blankly at him and breathing seemed suspended. Sesshoumaru could almost hear Jaken's diatribe about to spew from his mouth as the nerve in the toad's neck bulged, aghast at the lord's decree.

"M'Lord, what about Lady Hana?" The green toad spluttered, his face contorted with misgivings.

A sharp look from his master's golden eyes quelled his protests immediately but the imp's unease at the situation was still obvious.

The girl was no less stunned but, of course, he did not expect her to be as easily controlled.

"No." The answer was mechanical as it left her lips.

He could tell the fighting spirit vibrating from the girl.

She obviously did not know how to obey a simple command.

_He should break her of that bad habit. _

It was lost on him that his thought did not strike him as odd. The fact he had even entertained the idea of keeping her long enough to make good on that promise did not even register in his mind.

"You are hurt." He disliked that he had to explain himself but when those brown eyes unknowingly pressed him, he felt compelled to do so.

"Come here to me." A claw imperially beckoned the girl. His voice was as somber as his stare.

Being an intelligent girl, the girl immediately understood his motive and he watched, intrigued at the anger flaring in those brown eyes from his challenge.

So the battle of will had ensued.

Rin rose onto her feet slowly, clenching her jaw tightly and stepped toward the white figure. Every step was excruciatingly painful as she leaned her weight on the injured ankle. Beads of sweat formed on her upper lip and her vision wavered as Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be dancing in front of her eyes. Yet, she kept on, one step at a time, advancing closer. Rin's inner triumph gave way to a small, angry mewl when just a few paces away from her target, her knees buckled under her and she pitched forward, a small cry leaving her throat.

The girl never hit the ground for in a blink of an eye, the lord had caught her up neatly into his outstretched arms.

Sesshoumaru was too arrogant to state the obvious but his face held grim satisfaction when she collapsed.

_Idiotic pride_, he thought as his arms unconsciously gathered her form that much closer to his lean strength.

"Do not waste any more of my time. You will stay in my domain until you are sufficiently recovered to leave." He easily carried his burden outside of the cave and Rin automatically put up her hands shielding her face from the bright sun.

Sesshoumaru ignored her movement and strode forward to where his dragon demon was grazing quietly before dumping her rather gently onto the scaly back, while smirking inwardly at the small gasp emitted by the girl as she found herself perched precariously on such a dangerous looking animal.

"For such a trifling creature, you have caused unnecessary delays to my plan." He complained mildly almost as if to himself, while his hands adjusted the girl more securely on the beast. "Stay out of my way and you should do well."

The warning was explicit and the girl would be foolish to try his patience further.

88888888888888

_Stay out of his way?_

Geez. Rin inwardly fumed. He would never know that she was there, she promised herself.

The generosity behind the offer was slightly reluctant but Rin saw the sensibility in it. She only had barely managed to walk a couple of paces before falling so gracelessly in front of the demon lord, and as immobile with her current state, she would have been a very vulnerable target in the forest.

Strangely, Rin was not fearful for her own personal safety. Had he wanted to hurt her, he would have done it so long ago with all the opportunities presented to him.

But he did not. Rin could not imagine him stooping that low. That inborn pride and arrogance would not have permitted such dastardly deeds in hurting the defenseless, she was certain.

But she felt she had to try one last time to not really be beholden to anyone else and maintain her freedom. She knew instinctively this creature meant her no harm. Still, she did not want to linger too long in his presence. Prolonged time in his company would have caused too much havoc to her emotional state of health for he was strangely disquieting and disruptive to her equilibrium.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," her voice was small but clear as she made one last feeble attempt. "I will be alright if you would take me to the nearest village." The brown eyes clear and wide as they fixed on the imposing figure of the demon lord. This was a practical solution that Rin felt was absolutely manageable.

"I am not deviating from my path to traipse around the country for you, girl."

The answer was flung rather carelessly over his wide shoulders.

_No_.

His mind emphatically rejected her suggestion, reluctant to let her go just yet. He did not think it was time to expose his hidden agenda.

Sesshoumaru wanted to know why he was so fascinated by this tiny slip of a girl and he intended to solve that mystery.

" Conserve your strength. The sooner you are healed the better it will be for all intended."

With that rather curt remark, the lord turned on his heels, gathered his energy and rose to the sky to be followed by the dragon carrying his slight burden.

Little did Sesshoumaru realize that he was well on his way on the road to his emotional enlightenment.

TBC

(A/N: Sssoooo…. He practically kidnapped her to satisfy his own curiosity. Bad, bad dog!)

~O~O~O~O~O~O


End file.
